danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School
Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy (ダンガンロンパ３ –The End of 希望ヶ峰学園– Danganronpa 3 – The End of kibō hō gakuen) is a TV anime series scheduled for July 2016, which is being directed by Seiji Kishi at Lerche. It is not an anime adaptation of any game, but a completely original new story supervised by the series creator Kazutaka Kodaka. The anime is intended to be the conclusion of the "Hope's Peak Academy" storyline within the Danganronpa franchise, as the upcoming New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing will focus on new environment and new characters. The anime will split into two Arcs: [[Side/Future: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy|'Side: Future']], the first chapter, is a sequel to Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. It follows Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure and 12 other Future Foundation members in a new killing game. Side: Despair, the second chapter, is a prequel to Danganronpa 2. It tells the backstory of the Remnants of Despair and how they were corrupted.http://gematsu.com/2016/03/danganronpa-3-anime-split-two-chapters-first-chapter-airs-july The two arcs will air concurrently with one another: Side: Future ''was aired on July 11 and continue to air every Monday, while ''Side: Despair will air July 14 and continue every Thursday.Official Twitter Post revealing Air Dates On June 23, 2016, Funimation, the company which subbed and dubbed the previous Danganronpa Anime, revealed that they would air the episodes subbed.Funimation's Summer 2016 Simulcasts On July 13, 2016, Funimation announced that both Side: Future and Side: Despair would be added to their Summer 2016 Broadcast Dub line-up, to be aired on August 10 and August 11 respectively. Development The anime was first teased on December 2, 2015, at the presentation press conference held by Spike Chunsoft. The teaser picture includes Kyoko, Hina, and Makoto in handcuffs. Originally, the plan was to make an anime of Danganronpa 2. This is seen in the teaser trailer: Similar to how the very first teaser trailer for Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls started off misleadingly by implying that the upcoming installment is a game about the daily lives of the first two games' cast before The Tragedy, the first trailer for the Danganronpa 3 anime starts with a "2''" fading in from the back, as if to announce an anime of ''Danganronpa 2. The sudden appearance of Monokuma, however, "shatters the fans' hope", leading to the actual announcement, just like in the Danganronpa Another Episode teaser. Originally, the plan was to create something that would involve Class Trials, but because it would be "too painful for the students of Hope's Peak Academy to kill each other again", the creators decided to conclude with an anime. The creators believe that the story can only be told through anime and if they made a game instead of an anime, they might not have been able to do the serious things they planned for the anime. Although there aren't any investigation elements, there will be suspense. On March 22, 2016, a Famitsu Weekly issue showed 12 new characters connected to the Future Foundation.Famitsu Weekly Article A new trailer revealed the names and basic plots of the two upcoming chapters. According to the trailer, Side: Future will include a new killing game and "hope will kill hope" (implying that the 16 Future Foundation members are forced to kill each other), despite what Kodaka said earlier. Before the trailer was revealed, Kodaka mentioned misleading information in his Twitter account and said that the Remnants of Despair will not have any role in the story and implied that they will not be seen in the future, which upset fans. However, as the trailer revealed, they will actually have a whole chapter dedicated to them. Kodaka apologized and confessed that it had been just a lie, "I apologize to everyone I worried with my tweets the other day. I was feeling up to being a little mischievous and showing off the amplitude between despair and hope. A mischievous heart is the driving force between the things I make, but it’s not good to lie. I’m fine with getting comments like “what a horrible prank, Kodaka” or “I like what he makes, but he’s a bad person” until you’re satisfied". Theme and Ending Songs On May 10, 2016, it was revealed that the opening theme for Side: Despair will be performed by the band binaria and will be called "カミイロアワセ (Kamiroawase)".binaria to Perform Danganronpa 3 Anime's 'Despair Arc' Opening Theme Song While the ending theme will be performed by Megumi Ogata as Nagito Komaeda called "Absolute Hope Birthday" (絶対希望バースデー). On May 17, 2016, it was revealed that the opening theme for Side: Future will be performed by Maon Kurosaki and TRUSTRICK, composed of Billy and Sayaka Kanda, and it will be called "DEAD OR LIE".Opening for Danganronpa 3 information While the ending theme will be performed by TRUSTRICK and will be called "Recall THE END". Synopsis Side: Future Via the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, Ultimate Despair has driven the former world to destruction. In order to save this despair-soaked world, the Future Foundation was formed. Makoto and his fellow 78th Class classmates, having defeated Junko Enoshima, have joined the Future Foundation. There they are working to rebuild the world, but Makoto has been charged with the crime of treason for protecting the Remnants of Despair. Everyone who gathered for Makoto's trial has been trapped and thrust into the “Final Killing Game” by Monokuma. Everyone is fitted with a strange bracelet that releases a sleeping potion at a fixed time. While asleep, the traitor in their midst kills a Future Foundation member. To survive, they'll have to ferret out the traitor and stop the killing. The class trial rules do not apply to this killing game. Makoto and the others have been driven into a desperate kill or be killed situation. The tale of despair, where hope kills hope begins now. Side: Despair The private establishment of “Hope's Peak Academy” is a government official school that gathers Senior High School Students from all fields to research their talents. In addition to Ultimate Talents, regular high school students can attend normal classes for a high tuition fee known as the Reserve Course. Talent was not the only aspect considered, but also a personality that came from a certain individual of the 77th class. However it was not so much of their talents but more of their persistence, “The most important thing of someone's life is to value the personality as well as talent as that can make the most memories.” was what was said from a normal high school student that embraced this school. However, accomplishments of a Mysterious Project surfaced under the water, once was segregated is now widely known to the school. A boy from the reserve course, Hajime Hinata, had longed for talent. An occurrence will soon be pre-destined between his future and the school's guidance to which he doesn't expect. This will be the story of the Tragedy. Despair will end, this is the tale of Hope. Characters Side: Future characters *Makoto Naegi *Kyoko Kirigiri *Aoi Asahina *Yasuhiro Hagakure *MonokumaFamitsu Weekly December 8, 2015 *Usami *Ruruka Ando *Chisa Yukizome *Kyosuke Munakata *Ryota Mitarai *Daisaku Bandai *Great Gozu *Miaya Gekkogahara *Juzo Sakakura *Koichi Kizakura *Seiko Kimura *Sonosuke Izayoi *Kazuo Tengan Side: Despair characters *Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura *Junko Enoshima *Nagito Komaeda *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Sonia Nevermind *Kazuichi Soda *Akane Owari *Gundham Tanaka *Nekomaru Nidai *Mikan Tsumiki *Ibuki Mioda *Hiyoko Saionji *Mahiru Koizumi *Peko Pekoyama *Teruteru Hanamura *Ultimate Imposter *Chiaki Nanami Trailers DanganRonpa 3 Anime Trailer 1|First Trailer. 「ダンガンロンパ３-The End of 希望ヶ峰学園-」PV|Second Trailer. Trivia *Kodaka said in his Twitter account that the anime is a thank-you for the Danganronpa fans; "The first animation for Danganronpa contributed to increasing Danganronpa fans. However, 3'''s animation will target people who supported ''Danganronpa up until now. I thought about what excites you guys the best, and I thought I should do it. This is our repayment for Danganronpa fans. There's no reason to betray it. We're drawing the final episode with full power. The mission to excite all the fans! I hope to complete it and meet again!". External Links * Official NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan Website * Official Website References Category:Anime